


Memory of Sadness

by Gocinggg



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Doujinshi, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gocinggg/pseuds/Gocinggg
Summary: Fanart Crisis Core and Final Fantasy VII.The grieving that Cloud bears his entire life. The memory of his best friends that make him guilty for forgetting. The memory of his idol who killed his mother and burn his village.





	Memory of Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first entry in Ao3. Hope you like it. And it's no problem if I upload mini doujin in the next chapter, right? (English is not my first language, so sorry if I make a mistake. And because of that, I prefer to make a comic/fanart that has less writing. x''D)

_"You'll be my living legacy... Cloud."_

Those words ... kept ringing in his mind. 

Many memories appeared in Cloud's thoughts when he hears Zack's last word. One of them is when he upset about his companion who scolds him because of his lack of energy. He already worked hard, but of course, he has a limit, right? 

And when Zack saw his upset face, he just laughs a little and ruffling Cloud's hair. "Yosh, yosh, you'll be okay!" he said. Just like that. And his emotions exploded and he (finally) cried. 


End file.
